1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to servers, and particularly to a server with foot pads.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing heavy use of on-line computer applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Container data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers, often arranged on server racks or shelves. Typically, the servers are stacked within each server rack. When each server is removed from the server rack to be placed on the floor/ground, four foot pads are mounted on a bottom of the server for preventing the server from directly contacting the floor/ground. The foot pads are secured on the bottom of the server by a plurality of screws. When the server is reinstalled into the server rack, the foot pads need to be detached from the server—otherwise the foot pads would interfere with the server rack. It is inconvenient to mount and detach the foot pads onto and from the servers.
What is needed, therefore, is a server which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.